starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas
*Astilleros de Fondor |diseñador= |linea=Acorazado EstelarStar Wars: Complete Locations, p. 170-171 |modelo=Acorazado Estelar clase EjecutorThe Essential Guide to Warfare |clase=Acorazado Estelar |coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=19.000 metros''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante |altura= |masa= |aceleracion=1.230 G''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' |mglt=40 MGLT''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' |velatmos= |maniobrabilidad= |motor=Motor Ejecutor-50.x (13)The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet |hipermotor=*Clase 2.0 *Respaldo Clase 10 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida=*Pico (reactor): >7,73 × 1026 W''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 15 *Pico (escudos): 3,8 × 1026 W |energía= |escudo=Domos generadores de escudo deflector APK (2) (efecto de área local) |casco=Aceroalu reforzado con titanio |sensor=Domos generadores de escudo deflector APK (2)From a Richard Edlund interview in ''CINEFEX February 1983 issue |blanco= |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañones turboláser (2,000, vinculado al fuego en grupos de 8) *Cañones turbolásers pesados (2,000, vinculado al fuego en grupos de 8) *Tubos de misiles de concusión de asalto (250) **30 misiles cada uno *Cañones de iones pesados (250) *Proyectores de rayo tractor Q7 de Transporte Phylon *Cañones láser de defensa puntual (500) |complementos=*Cazas estelares Serie TIE (144) (puede enumerarse en miles si está completamente cargado)La Espada Oscura *AT-AT (30) *AT-ST (40) *Bases de guarnición prefabricadas (2) *Varias naves de asalto y de apoyo (un total de 200) **Transportes Titán Y-85Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143 |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Tripulación (279.144) *Artilleros (1.590) |tripulacionmin=50.000''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition |pasajeros=38.000 soldados |carga=*250.000 toneladas métricas *Suministros para 300,000 personas |sistemacarga=Sistema de Carretera de circulaciónLa Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde |abastecimiento=6 años |soportevital= |comunicaciones=Transceptor Holonet[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] |otros= |funciones=*Nave de mando *PortanavesLa Espada Oscura *Nave de guerra (acorazado)Darth Vader Strikes |comandante= |primer uso=Alrededor del 3 DBY''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaX-wing: The Bacta War *Era de la Nueva Orden JediLa Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico *Cuerpos Thyferranos de Defensa Civil *Señores de la guerra ImperialesLa Espada Oscura *Remanente Imperial *Nueva RepúblicaImperio Carmesí *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres |flota= }} El Acorazado Estelar clase ''Ejecutor, coloquialmente conocido como el '''Superdestructor Estelar clase ''Ejecutor, '''Destructor Estelar clase ''Ejecutor'' o simplemente Superdestructor Estelar, era una clase nave de guerra pesada de la línea Acorazado Estelar, a menudo utilizada como nave de mando o nave insignia en la Armada Imperial.Imperial Sourcebook, p. 63''Starships of the Galaxy, p. 105 En su apogeo, estaban entre las naves más grandes de la galaxia, y eran casi invencibles en combate, aunque su funcionamiento era costoso.El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' Características [[Archivo:Executorendor.jpg|thumb|left|200px|El Ejecutor aproximándose a la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte.]] Al igual que la mayoría de estilos de naves de guerra de APK, la forma general de la nave era puntiagudo, aunque a diferencia de la clase Imperial, la clase Ejecutor estaban más cerca de la forma de una daga. También conservaba el estilo de puente de mando de APK y poseía un masivo paisaje urbano en la parte superior y, hasta cierto punto, en la popa. Sus colores primarios eran el gris oscuro y blanco para el casco principal, y negro para las secciones del paisaje urbano, aunque las diversas luces a bordo de la nave combinadas con el hecho de que operaba en ambientes de espacio profundo a veces le daban un aspecto más cerúleo a su casco. Dimensiones La clase Ejecutor medía 19 kilómetros de largo y era aproximadamente cinco veces más grande y destructiva que un [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]]. En esta nave cabían 280.734 Oficiales Imperiales, artilleros y otros hombres alistados en la Armada Imperial.Starships of the Galaxy, p. 106 En gran parte debido a esto, la líder Rebelde Mon Mothma, al enterarse de la cantidad de personal requerido para manejar dicha nave, admitió que sería virtualmente imposible comandarla, incluso su la capturaban de alguna manera, debido a que no había suficiente personal de su lado para hacerlo. Aunque existían algunas variantes de la clase Ejecutor, todas tenían atributos de diseño similares en términos de estructura.The Black Fleet CrisisStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike En términos de longitud, también se relacionaba con el [[Acorazado clase Venganza|Acorazado clase Venganza]] como la clase de nave más grande dentro de los estándares de Acorazados Estelares y Superdestructores Estelares. Sistemas de propulsión [[Archivo:Executor_09_crop.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Vista dorsal de la superestructura delantera del Ejecutor.]] La clase Ejecutor se construyó con un reactor principal y un número desconocido de reactores secundarios. Trece motores Ejecutor-50.x fueron colocados en cinco bancos de motores que le dieron a la clase Ejecutor una impresionante aceleración para su tamaño. El reactor principal era accesible a través de varios tubos de servicio.Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos La clase Ejecutor tenía más de 5.000 emplazamientos de armas, incluidos turbolásers, lanzadores de misiles de concusión de asalto y cañones de iones. Con la nave siendo capaz de dirigir todo el poder a sus armas de energía,Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 4-5 la clase Ejecutor tenía al menos 100 veces más poder de fuego que un destructor de la clase Imperial. La mayoría de las baterías de armas y los lanzadores de misiles se encontraban en el paisaje urbano central en el lado dorsal de la clase, mientras que algunos cañones de defensa estaban ubicados a lo largo de las trincheras laterales.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] En al menos una nave, se sacrificaron muchas baterías pesadas por un mayor número de cañones anti-cazas estelares. [[Archivo:Super Star Destroyer AorCR.png|left|thumb|250px|Un Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor que dispara sobre un objetivo planetario.]] A pesar de su impresionante poder de fuego, el diseño no era perfecto, ya que el lado ventral y la popa estaban relativamente indefensos, y los SDS clase Ejecutor requerían una impresionante pantalla de defensa para derrotar a los cazas enemigos y naves capitales más pequeñas que de lo contrario podrían permanecer en los puntos ciegos del armamento principal. Además, la clase Ejecutor también poseía varias trincheras en su paisaje urbano, lo que también la hacía vulnerable a la táctica conocida como Enfermedad de las Trincheras en caso de que sus escudos estuvieran desactivados. Tal debilidad es lo que destruyó una variante en desarrollo que poseía habilidades de camuflaje en Fondor, y es en última instancia lo que destruyó al Ejecutor en Endor.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Sus escudos manejaban gran parte de la energía generada, una cantidad equivalente a la potencia total de una estrella mediana (3.8 × 1026 W). Los proyectores de escudo se colocaron en todo el casco, lo que descentralizó el sistema de protección y disminuyó la posibilidad de que todos los escudos cayeran a la vez. Los segmentos de escudos conocidos incluyeron los escudos dorsales, ventrales, de proa, de popa, de babor y de estribor. En naves de modelos posteriores, se montó un generador de escudo extra en el medio de la nave. Además de los generadores de escudo, varios Ejecutores tenían generadores de camuflaje o armaduras de sigilo instaladas en la nave, para poder realizar ataques furtivos contra objetivos enemigos. Cúpulas de sensores [[Archivo:Shuttle1080i.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Una bahía de atraque ventral en el Ejecutor.]] Las cúpulas geodésicas ubicadas en y alrededor de la torre de mando del Ejecutor (similares a la de los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial) tenían un doble propósito. Dentro de la cúpula había bobinas transceptoras de onda alta para los sensores de la parte superior, mientras que las paletas que sobresalían de la cúpula servían como proyectores de escudo para el área circundante. Había muchas cúpulas geodésicas dispersadas por toda la nave.Detalle del modelo Ejecutor. La nave también poseía escáneres de largo alcance, lo que también aseguró, junto con los droides sonda Víbora, que el Ejecutor localizara la Base Eco.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Estas cúpulas eran vulnerables a los ataques externos mientras los escudos permanecieran intactos, pero el bombardeo concentrado de las naves capitales—como el que ordenó el Almirante Gial Ackbar durante la Batalla de Endor—podía destruir este campo protector. Los sensores y proyectores de escudo se volverían vulnerables a cualquier ataque, como lo demostraron los pilotos de los cazas estelares Rebeldes. Complementos Un mínimo de 144 cazas estelares era llevado a bordo de las naves clase Ejecutor; pero los enormes hangares podían contener miles. Además de los cazas, la clase Ejecutor también llevaba una gran cantidad de naves d desembarco, naves de descenso, blindaje de tierra y dos bases de guarnición prefabricadas. Al menos tres bahías de hangares estaban ubicadas a babor, varias debajo de la nave, y las bahías de cazas de niveles múltiples se encontraban en el interior de la superestructura principal. La clase tenía un sistema interno de manejo de carga de Carreteras de circulación. El eje interno de carga iba desde la popa hasta la proa del acorazado, y estaba equipado con un transportador de orugas que podía transportar grandes cargas por toda la nave. [[Archivo:Executor-class bridge layout.jpg|thumb|150px|left|El diseño del puente de un Acorazado clase Ejecutor.]] En términos de instalaciones de detención, esta clase de Superdestructor Estelar poseía seis bloques de detención que eran utilizados solo para la disciplina de la tripulación. Además, tenían diez bloques adicionales de alta seguridad que se usaban para los prisioneros enemigos. Además, contenía tres áreas de carga que eran diseñadas para el transporte seguro de grandes cantidades de esclavos, refugiados o incluso prisioneros de guerra. Junto a las grandes plataformas de aterrizaje utilizadas para los transportes a granel se encontraban áreas que estaban equipadas con instalaciones mínimas en términos de grifos de agua, ventilación y dispensadores de alimentos. Estas regiones de la nave se consideraban adecuadas para hasta mil personas.La Prueba del Tirano Puente El puente de mando era casi una nave estelar en sí mismo y era un módulo estándar en muchas clase diferentes de naves de guerra de APK. Estaba equipado con un blindaje pesado para compensar su ubicación altamente visible, y contenía comedores, cuartos especiales para oficiales de alto rango y grandes cápsulas de escape. El Almirante a bordo de la nave incluso tenía su propia cápsula de escape, directamente encima del puente de mando y al lado de las suites del almirante. El puente de mando también tenía sus propios generadores de energía, relés y sistemas de soporte vital. Estaba conectado al reactor principal de la nave por un grupo de fuentes de alimentación. El eje del puente también estaba lleno de aletas finas que tenían una variedad de propósitos, incluidos paneles de disipación de calor, pequeños radiadores, antenas e incluso cañones defensivos en ocasiones. [[Archivo:Executor commandsalon.jpg|thumb|200px|right|El salón de mando de un Acorazado clase Ejecutor.]] El puente del Ejecutor tenía el mismo diseño básico que los Destructores Estelares estándar. La parte más externa presentaba nueve ventanas gráficas triangulares.Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces El centro contenía dos diques para albergar las consolas de control de la nave. Como los asientos de la tripulación inhibieron a los oficiales de datos de vuelo, a los especialistas en sistemas de seguimiento y a la capacidad de los supervisores de combate para ver a través de la ventana del puente, la tripulación se centraba en sus consolas sin distraerse. Entre ellos se encontraba el pasillo de mando. A los lados derecho e izquierdo del puente había cinco huecos que contenían las armas y las estaciones de defensa. Detrás del puente estaban las estaciones de comunicaciones, un turboascensor y una cápsula HoloNet para las comunicaciones de nave a nave. En el nivel directamente debajo del puente estaba el complejo de navegación principal. Las estructuras adicionales del puente se ubicaban a lo largo de la superestructura principal de la nave, incluida una estructura delantera similar en diseño a la torre de mando de la [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente/Leyendas|fragata estelar clase Munificente]]. Historia Diseño y construcción [[Archivo:Executordeathsquad.jpg|thumb|250px|left|El Ejecutor, la primera nave de la clase, acompañado por varios [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]].]] La clase Ejecutor era una creación de Lira Wessex, la brillante y ambiciosa ingeniera que ya tenía los diseños de los Destructores Estelares [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|clase Venator]] y clase Imperator (más tarde renombrados como clase Imperial) entre sus hazañas. Después de su trabajo en la ya impresionante clase Imperial, Wessex buscó mejorar el diseño. Siguiendo la filosofía de efecto psicológico de Astileros de Propulsores Kuat en el diseño de sus naves estelares, o “diseños de terror”, creía que el inmenso tamaño de un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial era en gran parte responsable de su capacidad de intimidar a los oponentes. Trabajando en esa teoría, comenzó a diseñar una nave estelar que eclipsaría todas sus obras anteriores. Aunque APK había diseñado y construido naves de guerra extremadamente grandes en el pasado, como los Acorazados Estelares [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator|clase Mandator]]Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 23 y los Cruceros de batalla [[Crucero de batalla Estelar clase Procurador|clase Procurador]], el resultado obtenido por Wessex era completamente colosal. Aunque la nave fue desarrollada por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, el Emperador le encargó a los Astilleros de Fondor construir la nave, para consternación de Fondor, ya que tuvieron que poner varios diseños de naves civiles en espera. Su enojó empeoró cuando se hizo evidente que Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat continuaría el desarrollo de todos los futuros modelos de Superdestructores Estelares, ya que esperaba que esto sirviera como una oportunidad para robar futuras becas de diseño de su rival comercial. Además, Kuat también recibió el encargo de desarrollar una segunda nave de la clase Ejecutor en secreto, con el fin de salirse con la suya afirmando que la nave se desarrolló tanto en Kuat como en Fondor. [[Archivo:ITW Executor tower.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Corte del puente de mando (dañado) del Ejecutor.]] El Emperador Palpatine autorizó la construcción de las primeras cuatro naves de la clase Ejecutor incluso antes de la Batalla de Yavin (0 ABY), pero aún tenía que pasar por alto la vigilancia de varios comités de supervisión en el Senado Imperial; hasta el último momento, la minoría de Senadores que se oponían a Palpatine y a sus políticas utilizaban las pocas herramientas que les quedaban para obstaculizarlo, y una de ellas era la supervisión del presupuesto. Para ocultar los detalles de la nave a sus opositores, la Armada enumeró a la nueva nave como un “[[Destructor Estelar clase Súper|Destructor Estelar clase Súper]]” en los informes presupuestarios presentados al Senado, en los cuales se subestimo su verdadera longitud (19.000 metros) por muchos kilómetros. Debido a esto, la clase Ejecutor y otras naves de su rango en tamaño llegaron a ser extraoficialmente clasificadas como “Superdestructores Estelares”. La longitud de la nave, incluso en los documentos del gobierno Imperial, se reportó variadamente como de 8.000 o 12.800 metros, antes de que los verdaderos detalles del tamaño salieran a la luz. La primera de su clase, el Ejecutor, comenzó la construcción en los años anteriores a la Batalla de Yavin. El casco inacabado fue utilizado como el cuartel general de Darth Vader y su aprendiz oscuro, Galen Marek.''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic Con la repentina destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte en Yavin, el cronograma de producción de Wessex cambió por completo. A instancias de Darth Vader, el Emperador le ordenó que pusiera en marcha la nueva línea lo más rápido posible para compensar la pérdida de la estación de combate. Como ciertos segmentos del mando naval pudieron haber anticipado, se necesitaba un nuevo símbolo de intimidación, y como Wessex había creído, la clase Ejecutor encajaba bien con la necesidad. Las dos primeras naves de la clase Ejecutor se construirían simultáneamente, con el Lusankya siendo construido por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat y el Ejecutor siendo trasladado a los Astilleros de Fondor. Darth Vader recibió el terminado Ejecutor en Fondor aproximadamente medio año después del fiasco en Yavin. La segunda nave, entonces conocida como el Ejecutor II,Coruscant and the Core Worlds se completó poco después en Kuat, recibiendo su nuevo nombre y escondiéndose en Coruscant.X-wing: The Krytos Trap Servicio Imperial [[Archivo:Rotj111.png|thumb|left|200px|Una vista de la superficie dorsal de un Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor.]] El Ejecutor llegó a convertirse en el más temido y famoso de su clase en virtud de su condición de nave de mando de Darth Vader. Debido a la posición del Ejecutor como la nave líder de la flota de Darth Vader, el Escuadrón de la Muerte, la insignia del Escuadrón de la Muerte también llevaba la imagen de un Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor. Además, se sabía que cuatro Acorazados Estelares de la clase Ejecutor, incluido el propio Ejecutor, habían estado al servicio del Imperio en el momento de la Batalla de Hoth en el 3 DBY.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Sin embargo, la nave fue destruida en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, después de que un caza estelar Ala-A embistiera a través de su puente y posteriormente se estrellara contra la Estrella de la Muerte II. Durante los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, se construyeron y desplegaron otras naves de la clase Ejecutor. Un ataque Rebelde destruyó una [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor no identificado|nave de la clase Ejecutor]] actualizada con tecnología de camuflaje, mientras todavía estaba en construcción en Fondor en el 3 DBY. Otro Acorazado Estelar con capacidad de camuflaje, el Terror, ya estaba en funcionamiento por el 3 DBY.Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire El Venganza lideró un grupo de ataque alrededor de este tiempo.Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter Hacia el final de los días de la gloria de Palpatine en el 4 DBY, también se encontraban otros Ejecutores. El Guardián se encargaba de proteger Coruscant,Wanted by Cracken el Aniquilador servía cerca de Kuat,Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción el Segador lideraba el Escuadrón de la Plaga en los Territorios del Borde ExteriorThe Pentastar Alignment y el Pelea le fue entregado al Almirante Zsinj por el mismo Palpatine.Cracken's Threat Dossier En los últimos años, la producción de los Acorazados Estelares de la clase Ejecutor y otros Superdestructores Estelares se aceleró en una exhibición de la riqueza y el poder del Emperador. Después de la muerte del Emperador y la fragmentación del Imperio Galáctico en feudos en disputa, los Acorazados Estelares de la clase Ejecutor se convirtieron en adquisiciones populares entre los señores de la guerra con la esperanza de mejorar su poder militar y prestigio. Algunos caerían en las manos de la Nueva República, donde lucharían contra el Imperio al que habían servido.The Essential Chronology El señor de la guerra Imperial, conocido como General Superior, Sander Delvardus, construyó un nuevo Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor a un gran costo, el cual se completó en el 12 DBY. Fue nombrado Caballero de la Noche y pronto fue utilizado por la Almirante Natasi Daala como su nave insignia. Ella lo renombro como Caballero del Martillo y lo dirigió en un ataque contra el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. Sin embargo, fue destruido por la Jedi Callista Ming. Legado [[Archivo:Executor Imperator comparison.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Vista lateral del Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor y el Destructor Estelar clase Imperial.]] Después de la Crisis de la Flota Negra, donde la Nueva República se enfrentó al Acorazado Estelar Intimidador, se tomó la decisión de construir una clase nave de guerra que pudiera contrarrestar las amenazas de las naves de guerra enemigas como la clase Ejecutor. El resultado fue el análogo [[Defensor Estelar clase Viscount|Defensor Estelar clase Viscount]] construido en Dac. Además de estos Defensores Estelares, los pocos Acorazados Estelares de la clase Ejecutor que quedaban después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica verían fuertes acciones en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, donde se perdieron aún más naves.La Nueva Orden Jedi Después de la guerra, el único Acorazado Estelar conocido que todavía operaba bajo el mando de la Alianza Galáctica era el Guardián, que estuvo presente en la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar, y luego regresó a su puesto en Kashyyyk, después del final de la guerra.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia En la Guerra Sith-Imperial, la clase Ejecutor había dejado de prestar servicio activo, ya que se había descubierto que era demasiado caro hacerla funcionar. Compartió este destino con muchos otros diseños de naves de guerra pesadas, ya que la doctrina de la flota se movió hacia plataformas de armas más pequeñas y compactas, como el [[Crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe|Crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe]].Legacy Era Campaign Guide El legado final de la clase Ejecutor fue la inspiración parcial para el [[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon]], que incorporó sistemas tanto de este como del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial. Apariciones *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars:'' Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars:'' Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''La Espada Oscura'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' Fuentes *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * * *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también *Destructor Estelar *[[Destructor Estelar clase Súper|Destructor Estelar clase Súper]] *Superdestructor Estelar Enlaces externos *[http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ssd.html Comentarios técnicos de Star Wars - Destructor estelar clase Ejecutor] *Entrevista con el ilustrador Hans Jenssen *Entrevista con el ilustrador Richard Chasemore Categoría:Acorazados Estelares clase Ejecutor Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de Acorazados Estelares